


Mistakes Won't Be Made

by waLANAng_iba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Confessions, First Love, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waLANAng_iba/pseuds/waLANAng_iba
Summary: Pedro recalls a story of his grandmother, and he refuses to make the same mistake as she did!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Pedro, Hinata Shouyou/Pedro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Mistakes Won't Be Made

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the lack of content for Pedro x Hinata and as a multi-shipper, this is an outrage.
> 
> It's quite short though since we lack information about Pedro, and I don't know how to approach his character with other than the fact that he likes Shounen Jump and one Shounen in particular named Hinata Shouyou.

"There was a time during my childhood when my avozinha visited me. She had many stories to tell, and I was a curious boy back then, which was why she would tell me everything she knew to her heart's content," Pedro explained, pausing for a bit to check if Hinata was still there to properly listen to voice. Upon looking at the screen, he could see the boy silently yet eagerly waiting for the next part of his story, which prompted Pedro to continue on. "There was this one time when avozinha told me, 'Meu neto, have you found a friend to spend your time with?' and I replied to her, 'No, avó, I don't like to—'"

"Sounds like you, all right," Hinata snickered, stopping Pedro from his story and making the rarely talkative boy feel flustered as a result.

Ignoring his friend's comment though, Pedro continued, "Like I said, I didn't want to make friends then, and so she exclaimed to me, 'Pedro! Have you not learned from your avozinha's mistake in her past?' But I had no idea what she was saying, which was why I said, "Avó, what mistake is that?' Her face shook with horror when I said that, if only you could see it!" Pedro smiled, and it made Hinata chuckle seeing Pedro smile over something that wasn't Shounen Jump-related.

"So, she told me of the time when she once ignored someone in her class back in her middle school days—The man was a complete extrovert, unlike her, and so there was already a great difference between them. He was seated next to her, and he wanted to befriend her just as he had with the other women in the class. My avozinha admired the man for his personality and eagerness, but thinking that he was a playboy, my avó did not give him a minute of her time, which was why by the end of the year, the man didn't get to talk to her properly."

"I feel like there's a 'but' in that story," Hinata commented, and Pedro gave him a stink eye.

"It wouldn't be a mistake if there wasn't. Anyways, my avozinha later found out that the man had a crush on her for the longest time, and she only heard about it from her classmates during a reunion. Apparently, the man befriended the other women in the class in order to find out more about my abuelita, because she wouldn't introduce herself to him," Pedro explained, eyeing Hinata again with an expression far from irritation. Hinata didn't notice this glance though. "My avozinha told me not to make the same mistake of ignoring others; otherwise, I would lose a chance of a lifetime, which was to meet someone that would change that life of mine."

"Well then, what did little Pedro think of the story?" Hinata asked, snickering when Pedro gave him a dismayed look.

"I ignored it and became an introvert," Pedro admitted, and Hinata laughed at his honesty. 

Although, the next few sentences uttered by Pedro stopped Hinata from his state of joy, replacing it with a feeling of surprise.

"I ignored you when we first met, and I opened up to you only after months that we'd become roommates," Pedro expressed solemnly, silencing Hinata as he now focused on the seriousness that crept into their once light-hearted conversation. 

"Do you know why it was my avozinha's biggest mistake? The man ended up being my avozinho, but it took them years before they finally admitted their feelings to each other—"

"Pedro?"

"I don't want that same thing to happen to us. I don't want there to be wasted time between us. I already waited long enough to the point that you flew across the world before I got to say this to you."

Silence. Pedro wanted to say it, but his mind feared over the consequences of saying the next few words to his friend.

But Hinata had no fears, no stress, but just confidence in the fact that if they didn't say it now, they would forever regret it like Pedro's grandparents did in their lifetime.

" _Te amo_."

Pedro shivered at the words, but his cheeks warmed up at the realization that Hinata Shouyou told him that. Hinata Shouyou loved him. And he loved Hinata Shouyou.

"Shouyou, _eu gosto muito de você_." It was true, he really did like Shouyou, so much so that he was willing to throw away his pride the moment he called Shouyou that day to tell him about his hidden feelings. He was done being a coward, and he was done prolonging his confession for Shouyou.

All that mattered to him now was for Shouyou to know how much he loved him in just the short amount of time that they were together. Two years went by quickly for them, but the hardships they faced as Pedro taught Hinata the language, the initial awkwardness that there was before they clicked, and the little moments where they bonded together through happy times—all of those accumulated into the feelings that Pedro held for Hinata, and reciprocated by the beaming boy himself.

Perhaps since the wording wasn't as meaningful as his own confession, Shouyou couldn't help but puff his cheeks and pout at Pedro, "Do you really though? Do you love me, Pedro?"

Pedro wasn't going to let Shouyou fluster him all day. With the remainder of his pride, Pedro whispered, " _Sim, como eu tenho saudades de você,_ _Shouyou_."

With that, it was Shouyou's turn to slowly become a tomato, because truly, Shouyou missed Pedro as much as Pedro claimed to have with him. His words brought forth butterflies in his stomach.

If only he admitted this beforehand, gosh darn it! Shouyou would kiss Pedro and hold him tight, allow Pedro to feel his passion for him, which was long hidden away in fear of disgust from the other.

But no, Pedro was not disgusted. He was far from it. He wanted Hinata as well, and Hinata's face heated up more at the thought.

"I miss you, too, Pedro. Wait for me there, all right? We won't waste our time then," Hinata smiled, and Pedro couldn't stop gazing over such beauty before him.


End file.
